


Voyager Spin the Bottle

by Randym (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fandom history, Multi, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Randym
Summary: Play "Spin the Bottle" with theVoyagercrew.  And some others.





	Voyager Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).
> 
> ====
> 
> Java required. State of the art scripting…from 1995. :-D
> 
> This was originally created back in the ‘90s, for a web site called _P/K All the Way_ (Paris-Kim.com). Like many _Voyager_ sites from that time, it no longer exists, but the script is now being hosted on Google Drive, with the permission of its creator.

* * *

Play "Spin the Bottle" with the _Voyager_ crew. Half the players are men, half are women, and some we're not quite sure about. Take a chance! (Java required.)

  
[Play _Voyager_  Spin the Bottle!](https://gbztzzfnrugbrxmxfptvwa-on.drv.tw/bottle.htm)  


  


* * *


End file.
